villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tong Po
Tong Po is a ruthless and brutal Muay Thai champion and the main antagonist of the 1989 Jean Claude Van Damme film Kickboxer. He was portrayed by Michel Qissi. Personality Tong Po was a ruthless and sadistic fighter, as well as a heartless and cold-blooded killer. He reveled in the violence he inflicted on his opponents and never felt he truly won unless they were beaten, broken or dead. He becomes even crueler in his later appearences; taking sadistic pleasure in ruining people's lives. Biography ''Kickboxer'' Tong Po is the long time undefeated Thai Champion and enforcer for local mob boss Freddy Lee. When American Kickboxing Champion Eric Sloane and his younger brother Kurt arrive in Thailand as a first step to taking on the world's greatest after Eric has beaten the best in America, Kurt is the first one to witness both Tong Po's horrifying strength, skill and truly cruel and sadistic nature as he's warming up by kicking and solid pillar with his legs, causing plaster to fall from the ceiling and denting the pillar. Horrified, Kurt begs Eric not to fight Tong Po, But Eric's pride and over confidence wins out. But no sooner does the match begin, Po maliciously brutalizes Eric with a series of moves illegal in the States after receiving ineffective blows from Eric. Eric is instantly floored in the second round. But even when Kurt throws the towel in to stop the fight and save his brother's life, Po kicks it out and heartlessly smashes his elbow into Eric's back, breaking his spinal cord and leaving him never able to walk again. Furious, Kurt vows revenge and desperately seeks training in Muay Thai to defeat Tong Po and avenge Eric. With the help of new friend Winston Taylor, an ex-special forces operative from America, Kurt is brought to Thai Master Xian Chow to train in ancient techniques. During the course of his training, Kurt falls in love with Xian's daughter Mylee. Eventually Kurt even surpasses Eric in skill. Tong Po and Freddy Lee send a formal request to Kurt's challenge, If only they fight in an ancient way which means hands wrapped in rope, covered in broken glass. Kurt accepts despite Mylee's fear and Eric's protests. However, Tong Po has his men bring Mylee to him, Where he sadistically rapes her to infuriate Kurt. However Mylee keeps the assault a secret to keep Kurt's mind clear for the fight. To tip the scales more in his favor, since he's bet a million dollars on Po to win. Freddy Lee has his men kidnap Eric. On the night of the fight, Freddy Lee tells Kurt to let Po beat him in all the rounds or else they'll execute Eric. The fight begins and with both their hands wrapped in glass, Tong Po takes great pleasure in savagely beating and slashing Kurt to a bloody mess. Even telling him the sheer pleasure he had in raping Mylee. Fortunately, Xian and Taylor rescue Eric and upon seeing his brother safe, Kurt's spirit is renewed and after having Mylee cut his ropes, He unleashes all skill and strength on Po, completely beating him senseless. The fight ends with Kurt launching Po out of the ring and finally knocking him out against a pillar and then Kurt finishes the job by knocking out Freddy Lee with a kick to the face. Sadly, While victory was won, A happy ending was not to be. ''Kickboxer 2'' It is learned that while consumed with humiliation and rage, Tong Po had gunned down Kurt, Eric and Mylee in revenge when they were about to return to America. This however did not sit well with Sangha, One of Po's Managers who is a partner with Justin Makia who runs the UKA Kickboxing federation in America, Because they had been seeking a rematch to regain honor. When they learn of David, Kurt and Eric's youngest brother and only one left of the Sloan family, They plot to regain honor by getting David to fight Tong Po. After a series of schemes, which includes burning down David's gym while an innocent boy is inside ( David could not save him because the ones burning the gym broke his leg.), the final trap is using David's old student Brian. Brian (who's already made a name for himself in UKA) is suppose to fight a fellow UKA fighter for the Championship. But through Sangha's planning, the fighter is told he's been replaced due to illness, which he is not. Tong Po instead enters the ring, Much to the horror of Xian, who had come to train David, and the officials because Po is not registered to fight in the country. But despite protests, Sangha's men warn them off. The fight begins and Po beats Brian brutally and bloody despite the ref's objections to illegal moves. But even the ref is attacked and thrown out of the ring by Po who continues to heartlessly beat Brian in spite of David's attempts to stop the fight. Tragically Brian dies in the ring. With no choice but to accept Tong Po's challenge, David prepares in the same ancient way Kurt did with his hands wrapped in glass. He meets Po in the ring with Sangha video taping the fight to show Thailand they regained honor. First round goes to Tong Po after brutal beating where he calls David the weakest of all the Sloanes. But remembering Xian and his own words of wisdom, David gains second wind and pummels Tong Po with a vengeance. Defeating him and avenging Kurt, Eric and Brian. He also inflicts similar justice on Sangha after pulls a gun on him. ''Kickboxer 4'' Sometime after getting his life back on track after the events of Kickboxer 2, David Sloane met Vicky, the love of his life, with whom he reopened his gym and began teaching again. A few years after, the DEA makes a deal with Sloane to help take down Po, who has since gone independent, forming is own drug empire. The DEA invaded Po's home, bombing the place with tear gas. In the frenzy, a fire is started, resulting in the death of Po's wife, Sian. Still holding a grudge against Sloane and due to his involvement with the DEA at the time, Po personally blames him for his wife's death. A few years later, Po frames Sloane for murder. While serving time and unable to protect her, Po kidnaps Sloane's wife, keeping her in his compound as one of many sex slaves. Po informs David through an explicit photo mailed to him in prison. Two years later, a DEA official briefs Sloane about their situation. He reveals that the agency has been unable to apprehend Po by their own means. During Sloane's time in prison, Po has become one of the most powerful drug lords in Mexico. But they may have a chance. Po is hosting a martial arts tournament at his private compound with the winner earning a match against Po himself for a $1,000,000 cash prize, if they win. Knowing the history between them, the official offers to release Sloane if he will enter the tournament and eliminate Po himself. Sloane accepts, using the alias "Jack Jones" to conceal his identity. At the party of the tournament's 7th anniversary, Bill, Po's right-hand man, introduces him to the crowd. Sloane leaves the party soon after to search for his wife, but finds the entire compound to be heavily guarded. Later that night, masked from head to toe, Sloane searches the compound again and manages to locate his wife in a barred sell, but is unable to free her before the alarm sounds. On Po's orders, the guards try to apprehend him, but Sloane escapes. The tournament begins with several matches taking place. When Sloane as "Jack Jones" is called up to fight, a clever low-key distraction by an old acquaintance, Lando, who is also competing, distracts Po's gaze just long enough for Sloane to win the fight and leave the ring. It is later revealed that Lando is a DEA agent and Sloane's secret backup. During another attempt to find Vicky after Lando learns exactly where she's being kept, Sloane is unable to find her since Po had her moved from her original cell as a result of his previous intrusion. Sloane is then captured by Po, who is surprised to see his old rival. He was lead to believe that Sloane was still in isolation after ruffing up fellow inmates. Lando had also been captured and brutally tortured along with his source of information, who didn't survive. On the final day of the tournament, Po declares that all fights will be to the death and dismisses several fighters who are unwilling to risk their lives or take them, but shoots them all dead as they depart. The tournament proceeds with even more fighters being killed at the hands of their opponents, until both Lando and Sloane are dragged into the arena. Po announces that the tournament is a memorial to his late wife, Sian, and offers a $500,000 bonus to whoever is able to defeat and kill Sloane. One of the more sadistic and capable fighters accepts the challenge, but Sloane is able to defeat him. Po calls for more challengers. One after the other, Sloane proves to be more than a match for them. One of the remaining fighters, a small but highly skilled young woman Sloane and Lando had befriended, realizes that Po has been lying the entire time. There is no money. She openly calls Po out as a coward for not fighting Sloane himself. Her words prompt the other fighters to rise up to fight for their lives against Po's armed guards and Po himself. Within minutes, the ring is littered with the unconscious and the dead. In the end, only Sloane and Po are left standing. After a brutal fight outside the ring, Sloane defeats Po once again, but Bill takes Vicky at gunpoint giving Po the opportunity to escape. Sloane takes Bill out with a knife throw to his head, freeing his wife. Tong Po hasn't been seen since. Sadly, this is where the original Kickboxer film series ends. Tong Po never faces true justice for his many heinous crimes. Gallery Tong Po.jpg|Tong Po Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Fighters Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Enforcer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Psychopath Category:Rapists Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Pure Evil Category:Criminals Category:Nemesis Category:Charismatic Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Trickster